


Not so young

by Gyo



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Heartwarming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyo/pseuds/Gyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo was watching one of original Sharpe's series on TV.<br/>It made Sean upset.</p><p>When I wrote this fic several years ago, I couldn't watch Sharpe's Challenge on TV due to my living outside of the UK. It made me write this fic.</p><p>This is my very first VigBean fic and also my first fic written in English. </p><p>My mother tongue is not English and I don't have any beta.<br/>So if I make any grammatical mistakes, please notify me.<br/>If you find conversation between Sean and Viggo unnatural , especially Sean's, please advise me.<br/>Thanks in advance for your trouble :-D</p><p>I'm very glad any feedback! :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so young

"Hey, what are you watching?"

Sean entered the hotel room where he was staying at present, and found Viggo watching TV on the sofa.

"I 'm watching a very attractive young soldier"

Approaching Viggo's back, Sean peeped TV over Viggo's shoulder.  
On the screen, Sharpe was fighting.  
He knew Sharpe's series was broadcast all over the world. Specially a new program "Sharpe's Challenge" was going to be put on the air shortly. 

"He's not so young, but obviously much younger than me. Haven't you seen him before?"  
Amusedly, Sean asked.

"Yes, but not much."

"Oh, where did you see him?"  
Sean plumped down next to Viggo. He was tired and glad that Viggo had arrived much earlier than he expected.

"Somewhere in the world"

"Oh?"

"In any hotel rooms in any towns"

Sean gazed on Viggo's profile in bewilderment.  
After starting the relationship with Viggo, Sean met him anytime and anywhere they could have time. 

But not at Sharpe's age. 

After New Zealand.

Viggo was still watching Sharpe, not Sean next to him.

"I'm sure that I didn't meet you at that age."

"Ah, yah"

"Then so why?"

"Sometime when I was very exhausted, got tired of being with somebody around, feeling alone."

Sean looked hard at Viggo.  
"I can't understand."

"I watched you on TV some time and this Mr. Sharpe was very desirable. I enjoyed watching Mr.Sharpe everytime I encountered him. He cheered me up somehow. Amused me."

"Sorry for not being so young as Mr. Sharpe anymore."

"Hey, am I making you upset?"  
Viggo was now looking hard into his eyes. The intensity made him something nervous.

"No."  
Sean tried to rise from the sofa, but failed. Viggo grabbed Sean by his waist and drew him close strongly. 

"So you're fond of the youthfulness which I don't have anymore."  
Sean spat out. He couldn't help but saying something.

"Yes"

Viggo's reply made Sean speechless. He stared at Viggo.

"You think he doesn't attract me? I doubt if you believe I hadn't watched any Sharpe's before I met you at New Zealand."

Before Sean started speaking, a faint smile appeared at the corner of Viggo's lips.  
"Yes, I love Sharpe's youthfulness, his power, his brightness, his beauty. But Sean, when I met you at New Zealand, I realized even if I hadn't watched Richard Sharpe, I would have fallen in love with you."

The tune of Viggo's voice at the last sentence made Sean stiffen.  
So intense.

Sean wanted to let go, but Viggo's arm strongly around his waist . He only averted his eyes from Viggo. Sharpe's brilliant smile jumped into Sean's eyes and cut his heart.  
"I'm not young anymore"

"Neither am I. Do you mind it?"  
The softness of Viggo's voice made Sean really look at Viggo.

Viggo was smiling.

"I love you, Sean. I'm in love with you. Much more than I've been loving you. You know that?"

Sean couldn't answer.  
Viggo's arm released him. But he couldn't move an inch.  
He saw Viggo's hand lifted.

"The scar"  
Viggo's fingertip touched his left eyelid softly and moved to the corner of his eye.

"The wrinkles"  
His finger gently slided down on his skin and reached the corner of his lips.  
The feathery touch made Sean shiver.

"The stiffness"  
Viggo's hand stroked his jaw.  
Unconsciously Sean leaned into the touch.

"These all things you've got till now lead you to me."

Sean realized he closed his eyes. 

Now Viggo's both hands cradled his cheeks and he felt Viggo's lips on his own. 

Very chast kiss.

After parting from Viggos' lips, slowly Sean opened his eyes.  
Looking at Viggo's blue eyes, being looked into his green eyes, Sean whispered in a husky voice.

"You know, I feel in same ways."

"I know."

Viggo claimed Sean's lips again, eagerly.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sean got his scar before filming of Sharpe's. But I think they don't mind if Sharpe got the scar or not. Because such all things lead Sean to Viggo. :-)


End file.
